Kingdom of the Trident
The Kingdom of the Trident is a central region of Westeros, consisting of the rich, fertile, and populous areas around the three forks of the Trident and the northern Blackwater Rush. At the time of Aegon's Arrival the riverlands and the Iron Islands were ruled by House Hoare, the Kings of the Isles and the Rivers, although native river kings ruled centuries earlier and came to power again once Aegon fled. The Trident is currently ruled by House Fletcher from the once ruined keep of Oldstones. Because of their central position in Westeros and lack of natural boundaries, the riverlands have been a frequent battleground. The people of the riverlands are known as "rivermen" or occasionally "riverlanders", and they are a mixture of hardy warriors, peaceful fisherfolk and devout smallfolk. Their lords have a reputation for being notoriously quarrelsome, and are referred to as "river lords". Noble bastards born in the riverlands are given the surname Rivers. Geography The riverlands encompass a region of plains, forests, hills, and endless rivers, and borders on every single kingdom except Dorne. Their northern border is near the swamplands of the Neck, the southernmost region of the north. To the east, the riverlands extend to the Vale of Arryn's Mountains of the Moon and Crackclaw Point in the Kingdom of the Claw. A stream forms part of the boundary between the riverlands and the Dusklands, with the hills of House Wode in the former and the lands of House Hogg in the latter. To the south the riverlands border the Dusklands and the Reach. The riverlands extend west to Ironman's Bay and the mountainous westerlands. The heavily fortified Golden Tooth guards the entrance to the riverlands but belongs itself to the westerlands. The riverlands are named for the number of rivers which are present. The Red Fork runs from its source in the western mountains to Riverrun where it combines with the Tumblestone and then runs to the east. The Blue Fork flows southeast from its sources near Seagard, while the Green Fork runs south from swamps in the Neck, near the kingsroad. The three forks come together a short distance from Lord Harroway's Town to form the Trident, which then pours into the Bay of Crabs at Saltpans. The northern Blackwater Rush and a river from the Gods Eye run through the southern riverlands. The riverlands do not contain any major cities, but have a number towns, such as Fairmarket, Harrentown, Harroway, Maidenpool, Saltpans, and Stoney Sept. Additional noteworthy places in the riverlands are the old ruins, now keep of House Fletcher, at Oldstones, where in ancient times House Mudd had its castle, and the Gods Eye lake with the Isle of Faces in it. History Wars and Battles of the Trident [[Aegon's Failed Conquest|'Aegon's Failed Conquest']] 1BA - 0AA: '''Aegon’s Conquest failed. His sisters and their dragons were killed. While the east was bathed in dragonflame, Aegon had wasted too many resources and lost a dragon trying to expand too quickly, and when the Great Alliance between Houses Gardener and Lannister met Aegon’s army on the Field of Valor, Aegon lost another sister, and was forced to flee in disgrace. As his armies collapsed and rebellion from his vassals was imminent, Aegon announced that he would fly his dragon to Valyria, and see what he could find to establish his kingdom anew. A year from the day he set foot on the shores of Westeros, he mounted Balerion and flew off into the sky, never to be seen again, leaving Westeros in chaos. '''Invasion of the Riverlands 0AA - 4AA: 'Taking advantage of the power vacuum created by Aegon's ravaging of the Riverlands, the Westerlands, Vale, and the Reach all separately invaded the Riverlands. They each laid claim to territory, and thus a three-way war began that would see years of skirmishes and battles, some large and some small, across the war-torn Riverlands. The invasion ultimately ends in 4 A.A. with the Treaty of Harrenhal. The lands up to Oldstone, Stone Hedge, and Stoney Sept are given to Lannister rule. The lands up to Raventree Hall, Darry, and Harrenhal are given to Gardener rule. The lands up to the Saltpans, the Twins, and Seagard are given to Arryn rule. [[The Fletcher Rebellion|'The Fletcher Rebellion]] 21AA: '''The Fletcher Rebellion was a rebellion in the Riverlands by the man that would be known as Quentyn I Fletcher. He expelled the garrisons of House Lannister, and defeated them in battle after battle, gaining the support of many Riverlords. After slaying King Lannisters son, the West left the Riverlands. Making deals with House Arryn and House Gardener, the Riverlands was free. House Fletcher has ruled the Kingdom of the Trident. '''The War of Maidens and Pools 87AA - 91AA: '''Following the death of Corlys I Celtigar, The Kingdom of the Claw became unstable as the kings transitioned. Taking advantage of this King Tristifer I Fletcher sought to make this region part of his own Kingdom. The War was fought in a series of skirmishes over four year and was named as much of the fighting centered around the Port City of Maidenpool, with it being conquered and reclaimed several times during the fighting. The war ended in a white peace, as King Fletcher did not want to leave his western borders exposed to divert more men and the newly crowned Crispian II Celtigar lacked the strength to mount a proper invasion. '''The Backbone War 109AA: Named for what King Tywin lacked, the King was pushed into a war with a supposedly weakened Riverlands, led by a feeble King. Instead, he found himself facing an army led by a fearsome new King of the Trident. Tywin was killed on the field of battle, as he did not make the decision to retreat from an untenable position fast enough. The war ended shortly thereafter. The Worthless War 110AA - 122 AA: A series of wars fought by King Cerion Lannister to make up for the failings of his father and grandfather. He took Stoney Sept, and held Riverrun as punishment for the Gardeners. He held skirmishes against the Riverlands for over a decade. [[The War of Piper's Penance|'The War of Piper's Penance']] 183AA-185AA: Fought between the Kingdom of the Reach and the Kingdom of the Trident after Lord Pipers son, Rodrik Piper, fought in a tourney as a mystery knight. During the tourney, he slew Prince Luthor. Having been sentenced to death, King Edmyn Fletcher has his spies rescue the man, resulting in a two-year war, despite Rodrik Piper being killed in the Battle of Pinkmaiden a few weeks later. The war ended after several hostages were taken in battle and then exchanged. The Bloody Wolf's War 219AA - 220AA: 'Benjen XIV Stark had suffered for his martial failings in the Second Barrow Prince Rebellion, and schemed for a way to restore his damaged pride for many years. Eventually, with the support of many close friends and councilors, he called the northern lords together at Moat Cailin to unveil his plan. For the first time in over two centuries, the Northmen would march south. His gaze distracted by threats from every other direction, King Quentyn III Fletcher is caught completely unawares by the surprise invasion. The Twins fall to a shock assault before defences can even be raised, and soon much of the Freylands and Cape of Eagles are under the control of the North. However King Benjen can make no more headway as the Riverlands unite against him, and a series of bloody stalemates and casualties on both sides lead to many calling him 'The Bloody Wolf'. With supplies running dangerously low, the Northmen launch a desperate attack upon Seagard. Lord Mallister and his allies meet the Northmen in the field, hoping better position will outweigh the number disadvantage. At the height of the battle, Benjen Stark falls at Lord Mallister's hand and the Northmen waver. On the verge of breaking, an unknown soldier plucks ''Ice from Benjen's headless corpse and bests both Lords Mallister and Bracken - along with killing two of Lord Bracken's sons. Emboldened again, the Northmen rally behind the bastard and take the field at great cost in lives. Benjen's son, now Rickard VII Stark, declares the war pointless and signs a peace treaty with King Quentyn before the survivors of Seagard are enveloped by a larger approaching Riverlander host. When he orders his vassals to return home, and sends his brother to retrieve Ice, he angers many - none more than the Hero of Seagard '''The Third Barrow Prince Rebellion 220AA - 223AA: 'King Quentyn III Fletcher arrived to aid House Stark near the end of the war. [[War of the Trident|'War of the Trident]] '''290AA - 292AA: '''The War of the Trident is something of a misnomer, for while most of the fighting did take place in the Riverlands, it also spread out into various kingdoms with various factions competing for control. In fact, it cannot even be considered one single war, but rather a series of wars between various kingdoms that have been lumped in to the greatest conflict of them all. The war began with the death of two Fletcher heirs at the hand of Lord Harlaw, which led into a succession crisis in the Trident. Soon, all out war would erupt. In the end, after Lannister assistance, the Trident would remain free. The Dusklands and the Claw, however, would be subjugated under King Durran Durrandon and still are to this day. Houses Sworn to House Fletcher of Harrenhal The principle noble houses sworn to House Fletcher of Harrenhal are: * House Blackwood of Raventree Hall ** House Blanetree of Blanetree ** House Ryger of Willow Wood * House Bracken of Stone Hedge ** House Lolliston of Lolliston * House Butterwell of Whitewalls ** House Paege of Paege Keep * House Darry of Darry ** House Deddings of Deddings * House Frey of the Twins ** House Charlton of Charlton ** House Erenford of Erenford ** House Haigh of Haigh Hall ** House Nayland of Nayland Keep * House Harroway of Lord Harroway's Town * House Mallister of Seagard ** House Shawney of Shawney Keep ** House Terrick of Terrick * House Mooton of Maidenpool ** House Cox of Saltpans * House Piper of Pinkmaiden ** House Keath of Keath Hall ** House Vypren of Vypren Keep * House Tully of Riverrun ** House Grell of Grell House ** House Lychester of Lychester Keep * House Vance of Atranta ** House Wayn of Wayn Keep ** House Wode of Wode Keep * House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest ** House Goodbrook of Goodbrook ** House Smallwood of Acorn Hall Category:Westeros Category:Kingdom of the Trident Category:Riverlands Category:Kingdom